Cyclic carbonates, particularly cyclic carbonates containing 5-membered rings (1,3-dioxolan-2-one rings), react relatively slowly with amines, particularly at ambient (about 25.degree. C.) temperatures. This slow reactivity has limited the usefulness of these types of reactions, for example in coatings which crosslink at ambient temperature. Therefore, means of speeding up such reactions are desired.
V. D. Nemirovsky, et al., J. Polym. Sci. C, vol. 16 (1967), p. 1471-1478 and J. Tabushi, et al., Nippon Kagaku Zasshi, vol. 84 (1963), p. 162-167, report that carbamate groups catalyze the reaction of certain cyclic carbonates and amines. However, the catalysis is slight, about a 30% increase in rates.